


Romeos or Heroes

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, POV Female Character, Sexuality, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This means nothing to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeos or Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb.
> 
> Danielle POV.

Why did he say it? Does he really think that I’m a slag?

Maybe that’s the problem that men have their brains live in their cocks it’s the only way they can think, express and adequately function when they’re been all macho and hard like that ever impressed a girl.

It Takes more than muscles and gruff to impress me, a lot more.

Until this morning I honestly believed that Jack wasn’t of the stereotype that all, then he said it. The words "Not that I care who you mess around with." are still resonating In my head like an incessant melody from a forgettable pop song. That hurts. I knew he could be nasty but never once did I believe he’d direct any of it to me not like that.

Obviously he’s jealous of John, why I don’t know. There’s nothing to be jealous of. So we fucked, so what? Since when has who I sleep with ever been any of Jack’s business unless Jack wants to sleep with me but hasn’t got the balls to say it to my face and acts like the pathetic little boy that he really is cause he’s intimidated by me and my sexuality.


End file.
